Xmen story
by DusktoDawn
Summary: A girl is found by Alkali lake, she is a relative to Xavier... will she reveal her Past? will her bad memories be forgiven? find out in this breath taking series..their is also romance...


x-men story

The stranger in the mist

thinking

singing

"talking"

So cold…can't go on I trudge through the begotten snow, I can't even concentrate on my thoughts any longer… the only thing I have with me is a blanket, and my torn clothing…I can't feel a thing….I am going numb. As I am thinking my life flashes before my eyes…

FLASHBACK (10 years)

"Daddy Daddy, pick me up, please Daddy!" he replied "not right honey…I am busy…" I sighed and went to go look for Mommy. She was on her cell phone, I yanked on her sleeve " Mommy, Mommy play with me!" She covered her phone and said " Dominique, not right now, go play with the cat or something! I am busy!" Again I sighed and scampered off into the menagerie with all the pretty, tropical birds. Where I found chokobo my mom's pet Persian. I said "Hi cho, let's go play in the back yard!" she hissed at me, scratched me, and ran away. I started crying, and bawling…when I noticed there was no one around, I stopped crying, got up, and went to the bathroom to cry instead. My parents never want to play with me, never! They are never around! I got to the bathroom, and again started bawling…not because of the cat…because I am not loved by my parents…

END OF FLASHBACK

You are probably wondering why I am in the cold snows of alkali lake? Well its simple really…my parents kicked me out, because I was a mutant…they said I wasn't normal…tears were coming to my eyes…I fell to the frozen ground, pounding my fists on the frozen earth…why do they hate me why? I cried and cried…isn't there anyone like me in the world…I felt so alone. And that's when I fainted…

Logan's pov

I was staring at alkali's landscape, I was wondering again about my past…where I came from…why I am I here? As I was pondering, I saw someone in the snow… I cocked my head. I was puzzled… what was a person doing laying in the snow? I jogged over to the figure in the snow…I bent over and it was a girl, a 18 year old girl in a raggedy outfit carrying a blanket. She was wearing a necklace that said "Xavier" she was a relative to Charles Xavier! I had to take her to him. I picked her up, she was as light as a feather…and as pretty as one too! She had jet black hair with red streaks in it, sparkling blue eyes, with hints of gray, her skin was semi-dark. She was beautiful…she was also of medium height, and had muscle tone from probably working out. I went over to Cyclops's motorcycle, which I "borrowed" put her in front of me, and drove off…

Xavier's pov

I took a glance out the window, it was snowing, the flakes were gently floating down in the mild breeze… The sky was clear, and gray…It was marvelous to stare out the window…Then I sensed something…something familiar…I spun my wheelchair and went to Jean Grey. She was in the medical lab with Cyclops, I entered in a hurry! They spun around and Jean said " What's wrong professor?" I replied quietly " Jean did you suddenly sense something familiar? Or unexpected?" Cyclops cut Jean off "What do you mean Professor?" again I replied with slight edge in my tone "I sensed something familiar, someone or something from my past…" Jean replied in a mysterious tone, "I sensed someone Professor, a girl and Logan has her…they will be here soon!" Just as she ended her sentence we heard a door slam and someone shouting, "Professor! I found a girl…she needs medical help!" he entered the medical ward with a girl in his arms. I stared at her and recognized her….she was my niece…Dominique Van Buren…Logan set her on the medical table. We had the men leave, all except me…. Jean was examining her she said " She has malnutrition, dehydration, she is frozen cold…and she has a scar on her hip… a very long, deep scar….like she was attacked by a animal…" I was thinking to my self What was my niece doing here? What happened to my brother? Or his wife? I might have to investigate her mind….for further investigation…. she was covered in blood, and scars…..what happened to her?… I told all of them to leave…so I could concentrate to her mind…. And this is what I saw…

FLASHBACK 12 WEEKS AGO

Dominique's pov

"Where are we going Dad! I would seriously like to know!" my dad Marcus replied in a cold tone " Be quiet Dom, its none of your business!" My mom Anna retorted "Marcus! Be nice to her, she needs to know were we are going! Now please tell your daughter were we are going!" It suddenly went eerily quiet, then Marcus said "Were dumping you off because you're a mutant…" I stared at Marcus… I then glared at Anna and said "Did you know about this Mom?" she replied sullenly "Yes honey…I knew about this….let me explain this to you…you are a mutant…when you get emotional you change into….what are they called…..giant werewolf…or you can change into wolf creatures….do you know how many times we had to lock you into the basement so you wouldn't kill any one Dom? Do you understand that?" Right then and their I learned something…don't trust anyone…especially humans… I started crying silent tears….Then something inside me made me angry…sad…depressed…all at the same time…ears started sprouting out the top of my head, black ears with red….my eyes started to change yellow…like wolf eyes… there was nothing I could do about this wild urge to taste blood, kill, destroy…I started growing a jet black tail… with hints of red… I grew black hair. And a snout came along with it…Them came my razor sharp claws…I was fully changed…I was about 7 feet tall…My head broke through the roof of the Chevy…I howled a disheveled howl…my mother screamed at this, a blood curdling scream…my favorite kind of scream…. I broke my way through the roof…my dad stopped the car… I picked up both my parents and threw them to the side of the road, picked up the car, and threw it at the truck coming up. The driver tried to swerve, but he had no chance…The car flew head on with the truck, and both went plummeting into the ditch ahead. My mother was screaming and screaming…then she ran up and said "Honey calm down, here we won't drop you off…we will find a cure…you're going to be ok!" I then howled at her, and spoke a deep menacing growl like way " That is what you said when you stuck me in the basement! It was hours after my transformation that I was still stuck in the basement…and when guest's arrived, you sent me to the basement!… I hate you!" I then picked her up did a back breaker move on her, and tossed her like a simple Frisbee, she flew head on into my father….they breathed there last breaths… Then I was hit from behind by a semi…it sent me flying straight into a blue truck…I was bleeding immensely, when I ran off into the forest…into the mist…

END OF FLASHBACK

After reading her mind, I knew she had to stay her, figure out her powers, and control them…we all had to help her…Logan could sense she was an animal…


End file.
